ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Moetaranga
, also known as Moyatalanka, is an alien that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Max. He appeared in episode 31. Subtitle: Stats *Heigh: 1.8 ~ 50 m *Weight: 77 kg ~ 42,000 t *Origin: Another Dimension History Ultraman Max Moetaranga was an alien who had come from another dimension and landed on Earth in hopes of feeding on the humanity and Earth's nervous system. Appearing in the middle of a city, the alien quickly began his attack on humanity, trying to draw out the attention of DASH and Ultraman Max. Sure enough, DASH arrived to do battle against the alien, but everything was all going accordingly Moetaranga's plan. Shortly into the battle between DASH and Moetaranga, the alien released his virus across the entire city, infecting its population and all those on DASH, making them all act wild and hyper active in their effort to stop him. Kaito erratically transformed into Ultraman Max to battle the alien, but his hyperactivity caused his Color Timer to blink within 30 seconds since transforming and also causing Max himself to be completely drained of all his energy, forcing the Ultra to revert back into Kaito. DASH and the population fell too to the alien's virus and the city was put into a semi-catatonic state. Moetaranga took the opporitunity to gloat at Kaito's feeble state, revealing his plans of consuming the mental state of mind to those affected by his virus, leaving him to destroy Earth without opposition. Fortunately, Chief Tomioka, Yukari Yoshinaga, and Dr. Date, older members of DASH were still up and active as their slow metabolism allowed them to fight the alien themselves as a cure was being done to stop the alien. Their efforts however did not last long before the virus took its effect on them, but not without motivating the population (including Kaito) that humanity is not as weak as Moetaranga believed they are. Motivated, Kaito transformed back into Ultraman Max to combat the alien long enough for the cure to be completed and fired at the ultra, curing him of the virus. Now rejuvenated, Max was able to combat Moetaranga with ease and ultimately destroyed him with the Galaxy Cannon. Trivia *Voice actor: Moriya Endo *Moetaranga is created from a modified Grantella suit from Ultraman Nexus. *Like Mike, Kuro, and Tama, his appearance in the series is in tribute to Yametaranese. **Yametaranese was originally to be appeared as the monster in the episode, but after realizing the budget decreased, the production crew created Moetaranga instead. Powers and Weapons * : Moetaranga can release a virus from his body in the form of a massive wave of purple particles, which can spread throughout a wide area. The virus causes its victim to become erratic and hyperactivity for a short amount of time, afterwards it causes the victim's nervous system to become dangerously exhausted of their energy. However, the virus takes longer to affect people who have a low metabolism. *Fireballs: Moetaranga can shoot fireballs from his eyes. *Energy Beam: Moetaranga can fire a blue beam of energy from his left forearm, it can be charged for a more powerful blast. *Teleportation: Moetaranga can teleport short distances. *Capture Rings: Moetaranga can fire a stream of energy rings from his right hand. They can capture and ensnare smaller targets in mid-air *Size Change: Moetaranga can alter his size between being human-sized to being a giant at any time he wishes. *Telepathy: Moetaranga can communicate to others via telepathy. moe power.png|Moetaranga Virus moe hand ray.png|Energy Beam moe teleportation.png|Teleportation capture rings.png|Capture Rings Gallery burning out.png|"Burnt out" victims, the effects of the virus Moyatalanka 2.jpg Moyatalanka 3.jpg Moyatalanka 4.jpg Moyatalanka 5.jpg Moyatalanka 6.jpg moetaranga.jpg Moyatalanka 7.jpg moe human size.png|Human size. moe glow.png|Moetaranga glows before teleporting Moe virus.png|Spreading the virus moe effect.png|The virus effects a human burn out syndrome.png|"Burnout Syndrome" strong moe hand beam.png|Moetaranga fires capture rings Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Max